Drinking water in urban areas of North America are treated with chlorine as the primary disinfectant. Chlorine produces by products, such as THMs, that can be harmful to human health. Ozone and chlorine dioxide are being used as substitutes for chlorine in the water treatment process for muncipal water supplies. Many persons prefer water and beverages derived from their natural source or have not been treated with chlorine or ozone or like chemicals. A substantial market for bottled water and beverages has been developed. Water dispensers and coolers are common in the home and work place. The water is stored and transported in five gallon polycarbonate and glass bottles that are used with the dispensers and coolers. These bottles have a generally cylindrical body and a dome shaped top. The top terminates in a neck having an opening normally closed with a removable cap. The prior containers for water dispensers and coolers have disadvantages in that they are costly and are designed for the returnable and re-usable market. One problem with the glass bottle is that it is bulky, cumbersome, and heavy and is susceptible to fracture and breakage. The prior bottles lack suitable handles making them difficult to manuever and place into the dispensers. The mobility storage and installation of these bottles is inconvenient and arkward. The cost of using a re-usable polycarbonate and glass bottles is unnecessarily high as the majority of the costs are contained in the delivery services. The polycarbonate and glass bottles are rigid structures that do not automatically conform to the shape of a sealing ring on a dispenser. This may cause an improper seal and allow contaminates to enter the drinking water. The container for liquid, such as water, and like beverages of the invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior re-usable water bottles.